1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a communication device and a method of handling authentication procedure in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long-term evolution (LTE) system provides high data rate, low latency, packet optimization, and improved system capacity and coverage. In the LTE system, a radio access network known as an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) includes at least one evolved Node-B (eNB) for communicating with user equipments (UEs), and for communicating with a core network including a mobility management entity (MME), a serving gateway, etc., for Non-Access Stratum (NAS) control.
A wireless local area network (WLAN) performs a first authentication procedure to the UE, when the UE connects to the WLAN. On the other hand, the eNB performs a second authentication procedure to the UE, when the UE connects to the WLAN and the eNB. According to 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard, it is not known how a network including the WLAN and the E-UTRAN determines to perform the first authentication procedure or the second authentication procedure to the UE, when the network supports both the first authentication procedure and the second authentication procedure and the UE connects to the network.
Thus, how to handle an authentication procedure performed by the network to the UE is an important problem to be solved.